Hagakure: A Harry Potter Story
by Pynrieg
Summary: AU: Harry is raised as a samauri before going to Hogwarts. How can one boy save the world?
1. The beginning

AN: I'm tired of reading the ninja Harry stories. So, here's my take on the same idea. Just replace ninja with Samauri.

"Albus," The large half-giant started," Where is Lil' Harry gonna go?"

"A fine question indeed, Hagrid..." Dumbledore trailed off into his mind, trying to think of somewhere. "Master Kyuzaemon has no child, and young Harry will be safe there..." He still seemed deep in thought, staring at the life Hagrid held in his hands.

"Master Kyuzaemon, Albus? But isn't 'e in 'apan?"

"Quite right, Hagrid, let's be off, it's cold in the east at this time of the year.." And so they both left for a ancient village.

* * *

Nine years later.

* * *

"Hari Nanashi, you have improved since last we met." Two boys held swords in a stalemate, face to face.

With a quick flash, the two boys jumped apart from the stalemate. Their swords met again, and the raven haired boy replied, with a smile, "So have you, Isharmu Chiaki. But..." He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, since the brown haired Isharmu thrust in a surpise attack.

Hari sidestepped the attack, and brought the sword down upon the neck of his oppenent, and at the same time disarmed his oppenent with a kick.

"Enough." Master Kyuzaemon stopped the sparring match. The two sparring bowed first to each other, and then to the aged master. "Hari Nanashi, " the man said with a smile, "You have done well. This victory brings honour to our community and prestige to your name. But now, I believe your cousin would like to contiune on with our festivies. Correct?" the aged master said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Master Kyuzaemon, it is not everyday you lose a title to your cousin whom's going to Europe." Isharmu said solemly.

The two boys bowed again, and sat down next to each other, facing the arena they just left from. "Hari, I demand that upon your return, you allow me another challenge to regain the title."

"And I would have it no other way, Isharmu." Hari replied. He poured tea into the other boys cup as the other boy did the same for him. "But you will have to wait until the cherry blossoms bloom."

The two cousins had known each other since they could remember. They lived in neighboring villages in Japan, and never been very far from each other. The title that they were talking about was the Eastern Junior Sparring Title, and although far from offical, it was a prestigious one. There was no plaque, or belt, or ribbon, but the holder of the title knew he earned it, and that's all Hari needed.

"Hari, the master wishes to speak to you, alone." The master's servent whispered into his hear. His cousin nooded as he left for the Master's house.

"Master Kyuzaemon, what is it that you need?" was the formal greeting he always used when speaking to the master.

"Hari Nanashi, you are like my son to me." Both knew this to be true. The master was unable to have children, and considered the gifted child a blessing. "With you parting to Hogwarts, I wish to announce you as my heir."

Hari knew the day would be coming, but had not realized it would be so soon. "Master Kyuzaemon, thank, you, words alone cannot relate to what a honour this is."

"Hari Nanashi, you have been training in the ways taught by the Hagakure. Now you leave the path to one less traveled, the path of the Wizard. Do not forgot that with every way we learn, we become more in accordance with our own."

"No, my master, I will not forget this lesson." Hari said sitting in front of the aged master.

"From the day your birth-parents died, you have been with us. You were my prayers answer, and I have taught you as I would my own son... But there are dark days ahead, in both worlds. But at the same time, I also see many, many happy ones. You have been the best student a teacher could hope for, and for this, I wish to show you something." The bald master used a cane to get up, and slowly turned around from where he was sitting. The walls slid apart, but what was behind it Hari could not see.

"These, my son, these are the Swords of Edo. They were made three hundred years ago... by a blacksmith who's name time forgot and made for a forsaken samauri. When I was young, I found these at Edo Castle, and kept them ever since. As my son, they are now yours." He put the black set of swords in front of Harry.

"It is time, isn't it, master?" Hari realized why he was naming a heir now.

"Yes, Hari Nanashi. It is. I wish to name you as my second."

"I am in your debt, my master. Is it to take place now? Are you ready?" And at the last question, which he said much more gravely, he unseathed the Katana, and stood at the side of his father, who now was kneeling where Hari was moments ago. From his belt, he pulled out a tanto wrapped in rice paper.

"Hari, as Samauri, we die by the sword. Either our enemies, or our own." He pulled the sword into his stomach, and pulled across, letting his inards fall outwards. He then pulled the knife through to his chest, and stopped. "Cursed be I that I cannot fall in a great battle."

With more disclpine he could of mustered before, he brought the sword down upon his master's bare neck. He did not shed a tear for his master's suicide. He walked outside the simple house, and looked around. He realized why the master had this festival here. Everyone was happy, talking in groups. They were all related, through blood or sweat, they were all his master's family.

"Nakato Shikibu," he called the oldest man.

"Hari Nanshi... it was time, wasn't it?" Nakato was aged, but not as old as the master.

"Indeed, I assume the pyre is ready."

"Hari Nanashi, it is..." He was choosing what words to say carefully, "but you are to leave now. Master Kyuzaemon wants you to forget this place and make a home in the wizarding world. It is where you belong."

"So am I just to leave?" Hari had not wanted to understand the master's orders.

"The master's property is your's. He wrote the swords and the bag. I do not know of which he speaks. Gather them, and Isharmu will see you off."

Hari walked back into the master's hut. The men of the village had removed the body. He picked up the swords. He didn't see a bag, but looked at where the master committed seppuku. There was a brown tote bag, full. There was also a long, matching bag made to hold his swords when in public.

Author's note: Well, hoped you enjoyed this. Please review, and read my other stories. Update will be coming soon.


	2. Airports

Author's note: Well, thanks for reading this story. As always, please read and review. Here's some info on the names so far:

Hari Nanashi- Quite literally, Harry No-name. (I think, correct me if I'm wrong)

Hagakure- Also know as The Way of the Samari, a popular book in Japan, of Bushido, written by a eigthteenth century retainer (samari)

All the names were taken out of the book, and if you read it, you might find their stories relevent to the plot, maybe not.

Okay then, enjoy the chapter-

* * *

Hari Nanashi had walked from the small village to the city of Edo. It was mournful, for he knew he would never see that village again. He fought back the feelings of returning, and thought of the good times he had at the village. But he put the village behind him, and thought of the future.

He knew he'd had been born in England. His adoptive family never hid the fact, they just never knew what his exact circumstances were. They never knew what to call him, either, so he got the title Hari Nanashi. His sensi had taught him English, and could talk proficently in either English or Japanese at will, albeit with a slight accent. When he was eight, his sensi had also shown him pictures from his travels through the world. The one he pointed out to Hari was of his young sensi, in England. Beside him was another man.

The other man was oddly dressed, in a robe that had a pattern of flowers on him. He also had half moon spetacles. The oddly dressed man seemed a bit younger then his sensi at the time, but were also obvisouly friends. The bottom of the picture read: Albus Dumbledore, collegue, Europe, 1921. The directions his sensi gave Hari told him to seek out Dumbledore in England. His pack also had a bag from his sensi, and in it was a small bronze key and a picture Hari had never seen before.

What surpised Hari the most about the picture was not that it moved; although that did surpise him somewhat, but that the people in the picture had looked almost identical to Hari. There was a red-headed woman, who was quite beautiful, with eyes as green as Hari's oddly coloured orbs. The man in the picture looked almost identical to Hari, and then Hari realized who these people were.

"My... birth parents..." Hari had never seen them before, and knew they were now dead. His vendetta now was toa venge their deaths. Hari had stared at the picture a bit longer, and then read the caption on the back. It read "James, Lily, and Harry Potter. 1981" Hari counted the names in the caption, and then again in the picture. There was something the woman seemed to be cuddling, but it was covered in blankets.

He concerated for a second, and the picture flashed in a fire ball, and quickly turned to ash, which spread to the winds. Then Hari kept walking to Edo.

Hari had never been to the city, and was quickly surpised at it's bussel. No one had bothered the Hari to his journey down to the airport. His sensi had taught him what to do in the city, if he had ever needed to go. He arrived at the airport, and quickly made his way to the sets of lockers. He had set-ups in many places, in case of an emergency, and told Hari how to access them if need be.

There was a number assigined to each locker, and Hari had to do was to find the right one. Without too much confusion, he did. There was an old style combination lock, and Hari fuddled with the combination number until it popped. He unhooked the lock, and opened the small foot locker. Inside, there was a small bundle of cash. Not much, but enough to get away. Hari took half.

Hari had got back into the main section of the terminal. He looked at a huge board that read the flight times, and waited until he saw one that got to London. He found the corresponding terminal enterance and found a teller that would help him.

"Madam, I must aquire on the price of a ticket to England."

"I am sorry, but to but a ticket, we would need an adult. You will need your parents to buy them for you." She waved for the next customer, but Hari spoke up before she did.

"I have the money," she was about to tell Hari off, but had thought of something," I can't have my parents here because we got seperated. I... boarded the wrong aeroplane, and now I am a foreign country. I am willingly to pay more then the price if I can get home. I'm sure you don't want people to hear of how you denied a foreigner transport back home." As he went on, the woman behind the desk simply starred, and realized slowly what would happen to her job if news of that leaked. She quickly took a coarse of action.

"Well, if you have the money..." She seemd doubtful until Hari had pulled out the paper money. He counted up the paper was sizabley think, and placed it on the counter casually. She quickly took the paper, and rushed him the papers he needed to board the plane. "Enjoy your flight." She was beaming at the transaction.

Hari was supised at the ease he was able to buy his ticket. Not a question had been asked of his name. Nor did any questions arise when he by-passed security. All in all, minus the money, he found the means to get on the plane. The plane was ready to board just as Hari arrived. He gave the ticket to the attentdent and walked on. He found his seat quickly, and that the plane was mostly empty minus a few business man scattered around the section. And so Hari fell asleep.

He was awoken with a start. The attendent jumped back, not ready for him to react as so. H eapoligized, and told Hari, "The plane is approaching London, please buckle up." He followed the instructions, and looked out the window he was sitting next to. It was late night, maybe early morning. The city was bright, but there was also darkness creeping at every building without a light. The fog as well covered the city as the plane landed.

He disembarked, and walked out of the airport without any glances sent his way. The crowds of people didn't notice the boy get some luggage. As he approached the exit, a giant of a man held a sign, obvisouly looking for somebody. The sign slopply read: Harry Potter.

As he approached the giant figure, the giant missed the approach the boy made. He jumped when he heard Hari's voice.

"I believe I am this Harry Potter, sir." The giant seemed lsot for a second, and then checked the boy over.

"Is that you?" The giant seemed to be in disbelief. "Oi, you do look like James... It is you! There's that scar on your forehead. Welcome home, Harry."

"Potter, Harry Potter."

"Hurm, what was that?" the giant had not heard the commet clearly.

"Nothing, I was... thinking to myself. Do you know Albus Dumbledore?" Harry was getting used to his new name.

"Know him? I work for the man, great man, too, that Dumbledore. Only one You-Know-Who was afraid of." he beamed throughout his answer.

"No, I do not know who. " Harry was puzzled.

"Well... I don't know how to tell you, but we're worry about that later. Right now, I need to get you to Diagon Alley. By the name, the name's Hagrid, so you know." he avoided the question.

"I see no reason to wait. Let's go, Hagrid. If you will show the way." Harry had let the giant led the way. He talked for most of the short trip. They entered a small pub, and Hagrid talked to the bartender for a moment. He then led Harry into the back.

"Hagrid, I do not see any alley, where is it?" Harry stated without it really being a question.

"Well Harry, it's hidden, it's..." He countedthe bricks on the back wall and tapped a paticular brick three times. "right... here we go. Stand back, Harry. It's hidden so no muggles stumble upon it Muggles, you won't know what that means, um... it's slang for non-magical people, simply."

"I understand." And Harry did, but he was precoupied watching a small mousehole hole grow into a impresive entry way to a darkened street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was long by my standards. I know I'm wrong in a couple of places, but if you find any problems with the information or spelling, tell me... but I will proabley ignore it. Really, I will. I won't rewrite any chapters, but I'll fix such information in future chapters. Maybe. But I'll thank you. Hoped you enjoyed it. 


	3. Shopping

Author's Note: Well Thanks everyone. I think this will be the quickest I've ever updated. Thank you espically porcupineapple for the correction. True to my promise, I won't change the previous chapter, but I'll correct it from here on out. Now, from where we left off...

* * *

_"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry."_

Although is was night, and all the stores closed, Harry was amazed at what the alley had to offer. Stores lined the street with anything Harry had imagined possible. Hagrid stood for a second, waiting a short while for Harry.

"Ah, there it is." Hagrid pointed to what looked like another store, but it turned out to be called the Goat's Inn. The stonework seemed ancient as well as dusty. The front window was stained glass, with the image of a glowing goat.

Hagrid opened the small door which creaked in protest. A fair amount of dust came off of the wooden door, obvisouly not a very popular inn, to say the least.

Hagrid's sneezed, and woke the attendent at the desk. He was an old man, with a snarled wooden cane. He shook violently as he bowed at his guests.

With a stutter, he managed "Wel... Welc... Greetings, from the... the... Goat's Inn." He stopped, there, as if waiting for a reply.

"We'll like a room." Hagrid managed to grab from one of his pockets a few small coins.

"Uhhh... Sir?" The old man had stopped moving. Raising his voice, Hagrid repeated, "Sir?"

"What?" the old man licked his lips, and Harry realized the old man feel asleep standing up.

"A room." the giant said sternly.

"A room... a room." The old man went into what looked like a vest, a pulled out a large metal key, fittingly shaped as a goat.

"And I wonder what they serve to drink..." Harry thought out loud with a smirk.

Harry swore the old man went back to sleep standing up. Hagrid walked through a hallway, and stopped at what seemed the only door. He put the goat-key into the keyhole, and turned the steel knob. Inside, the room seemed larger then the building outside. There were two doors beside the one they walked in to.

"Harry, will you be okay for the night? I have errands to run for Dumbledore." Hagrid impatiently said by the entryway.

"Of corse, Hagrid. I am quite able to see myself through a night alone." It wasn't a lie.

Hagrid left and closed the door behind him. Before he had, though, he remarked, "Well then, I'll see you in the mourning, to collect your school things. See ya..."

Harry heard the floor creek as the giant exited. He took a moment to search the suite. The main room was comfortly furnished, with a maroon sofa and pink armchair. The were postioned around a fireplace, and on either side were an assortment of cook ware. The fireplace served as a kitchen as well, as Harry noted the pot hanging slightly above the fire.

One of the other rooms had a large bed, and the other a master bath. The entire suite was so remarkably unremarkable it was amazing, except for the fact the room seemed unchanged since the time the Inn first opened in the early thirtenth century.

Harry took the bags he had left the village left. The sword bag he left alone, other then setting it up by the bed. He went through everything again, and organized the bags. Most of the food he'd eaten on the trip from the village to Edo, but he still had a rice cake, which he ate promptly. Besides the swords, he had left with very little. He had two changes of clothes, which were nearly identical to the one he was presently wearing. There was also the sensei's bag, which only held the bronze key. There was nothing left besides some paper money from the locker.

Harry felt tired, although he slept on the flight. He laid down after replacing everything, and fell asleep quickly.

"Harry..."

"Oi, Hagrid, what time is it?" Harry woke up quickly without feeling tired. He had learned to back in training.

"Nine, most of the shops are opening now," Hagrid said, "I got to take you to get your school things."

"How did the errands go?" Harry tried to talk kindly to the man.

"Errands? Well, Dumbledore just wanted... On second thought, I better not tell ya, Dumbledore just

wanted everything hush hush, uderstand?" Hagrid realized his quick mistake.

"Yes, I understand. " Harry did understand, and said no more of it. "Hagrid, How am I to barter my school items? I have no money."

Hagrid had picked up Harry's bags with one hand as Harry got out of the bed. He placede them beside the door and old Harry to get washed up.

He did quickly, as was his normal ritual. Hagrid and Harry left the suite, and Hagrid left the goat key with the sleeping old man, still standing, and snoring quite loudly.

In the day, the street had changed completely. The crowds of shopping people changed the atmosphere of the entire street. Most stores were now opened, and vendors went up and down the streets.

Harry saw many groups of children, with their families, shopping in the bookstore. Hagrid, though, turned to a paticular shop, "Gringotts Bank, the safest place to keep something besides Hogwarts. I believe you were given a key, Harry?"

"Well, there was one." Harry answered, pulling the key his sensei gave to him.

"That's the one. We're go collect some money from your vault."

Harry cut him off, "A vault, I had no idea I had a vault..."

"Well, James and Lily's account is yours, they left everything to you. What's in there, I don't know." Hagrid answered simply.

They walked into the enterance, and a goblin greeted them. Following the procedure, Harry was wisked away by a cart, Hagrid staying behind to avoid getting sick.

Harry was unperpared for the trip, but the goblin seemed unaffected by the high speed. Soon, they arrived a vault, and stopped. Out of curisoity, Harry asked, "Will this be everything?"

"No. There were serveal investments and estates." The goblin answered.

Without worrying any more, Harry opened the vault. Inside were hills of bronze, sliver, and gold coins. The empty pouch he received from his sensi served as a money bag, as he filled it up with a dew of each, but putting more gold coins in, since they seemed more valuable. "Who should I talk to about the other portions of the account?" He asked the goblin when he returned to the cart.

"Dosen't matter, can't tell you till you turn fifteen. Part of the will," the goblin prattled off.

Without another word, Harry felt his stomach lurch to his knees as the cart rerturned to the bank office. Hagrid was waiting for Harry, who walked ackwardly over. He shook the feeling out of his legs, and walked normally again. Hgrid saw the money bag tied to Harry belt full, and knew he had no problems.

"First, Let's get you your wand, Harry. Wizard ain't no wizard if he ain't got a wand, "Hgrid led the way to a store called Ollivanders, "Go in Harry. Oh, will you be okay to shop for the rest of your school things?"

"Yes, if I know what I need, I'll manage." Harry told the giant. Hagrid searched through his pockets, and pulled out a crumpled paper. Harry opened it up, and read it. It started: First years will need, and listed various supplies. He read it as he entered Ollivanders.

"Mr. Potter, finally returns to the wizarding the world." Came a voice that could best be described as grey. Harry turned to face the voice's owner. The voice was not the only thing grey about the man, Harry thought.

"I assume you've come here for a wand..." Harry just answered with a nod. Magically, a tape measure started to measure various points on his body, but with a wave of his hand, the grey man made it fall from the air.

"I don't think that's neccessary. Here, Harry, just give it a wave." The grey man pulled out a box from behind the counter, and gave the lengeth of wood to the boy. As Harry gripped it, he felt a warmth coming from it, and when he brought it down, the warmth dissapated as a green glow fromed in the air where the wand use to be.

"Interesting... most peculiar..." The grey man thought out loud. He answered the question before Harry could ask it. "Harry, not only is that wand most unique, but on every wand, I put a certain spell that activates when it meets it's partner." He paused seeming to pick the correct words out. "Yours, however, didn't cast like the others. It might of something to do with that, of coarse." As he said that, He pointed a long, slender finger at Harry scar. "The wand that gave it to you is yor wand's brother. But I don't think that that is what caused it..."He stopped going on, and walked back behind the counter, lookingat Harry.

"How much is this wand?" After the grey man told him, he realized he had no idea which one was which, put the old man told him howthe currency works. He paid the correct amount, and left the store quietly.

Harry decided the best place to start would be to get a new wardrobe. His stood out amongst the wizards, but no one asked him about his current clothes yet, all he got were a few quick glances.

As he walked into the robe store, he felt much better then when at Ollivanders. The short woman almost knew he was to be a student, and told him to stand on a pedistal as another tape measure started measuring his various lengths of body. The woman who helped him went back to the store front, to help the next customer. In took a couple of minutes, but the tape measure eventually stopped, and the woman who helped him came back, and told him when it would be ready.

"Could I add to the order, there might be a few more items I'll like to get while I'm here." Harry planed on adding onto the order.

"Of coarse. Just tell me if you need any help," She smiled as she said the words to him.

He walked the racks of robes and various other comthing. He found many styles, he liked, but not so much he'd want to buy it. Then he came across a paticular robe that stood out amongst the others. The label had no writing on it, but instead screehed loudly. Harry painfully ralized the screeching were words, and then listened to it. It screeched: "Cloak, made from Hungarian Horntail leather. Cannot hold complex spells. Almost Impervious to Stun magic. Wards off most dark creatures. Works well in rituals." It went on, but Harry recognized that a cloak might be useful to have. The leather seemed blacker then the robes, and much heavier. There was a hood as well, which Harry was fond of. He took the robe off the rack, and contiuned down the aisles.

Harry picked up a nice red dress robe that went well with his tanned skin. He bought a matching wizard's hat as well, but both were mundane.

"Quite an intresting choice, young man. Can you afford all of this?" The woman behind the counter asked. Harry decided not to answer in words, and instead put on the counter a heaping handful of coins. He sorted them out quickly giving the woman more then enough to cover the entire bill. She greedily smiled, put the money away, and ran with the robes to the back of the store where Harry assumed she went to work on the robes. He left the store without anothre word, just a glance coming from other customers who knew not what happened.

Next to the clothing store, Harry decided to take care of the potion ingridents. Without knowing what else might come handy, he bought nothing more then what was required on the list. He then decided to but a telescope, which he also found without much incident. He managed to haggle the price a little, due to a small dent.

The last store he needed to go to was the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. The books therewele stacked to the ceiling, but quite a number had been placed pre-bundled on a table near the counter. There was a floating sign above it that was higher at one end then the other. It read: Hogwarts Books, Various Years. Harry was careful to check for his year's, and checked again all the books were there. He looked up, and saw there was a small line formed, but Harry didn't feel like standing. He went looking at the books, passing the time.

Soon enough, Harry had picked up every book with the words: Beginner, Intermediate, War, Defense, or Samaurai in the title. He also picked up a few books that seemed to deal with potions. The cauldron was full of books, and Harry also carried a large amount, easy to say.

When he balanced his way back to the counter, there was no line. A man from behind the counter helped Harry set the books down, and off-handly said, "Going to be the next Harry Potter, eh?"

"Well, I am Harry Potter." The man looked at him for a second, then burst out laughing. Harry didn't know what was so funny, but the man quited down after a while.

"Ha... Well, would you like me to take directly out of your account?" The man asked, still smiling.

"You can do that? I did not know you could..." Harry asked him geuninly.

"Well, for a normal purchase, we don't. But with a large one, it seems doubtful that you can carry all the money needed. But we'll need a key to access your account." The man's smile faded, but waited for Harry's key.

He puuled it out of a pocket a gave it to the man relucently, he never had dealt with credit before. The man placed the key in a gold box and closed it. He whistled a short tune, and then with a pop came from the box. Then he opened the box again, Harry noted the key now faced the other direction, as the cloud of purple smoke faded away. He gave the key back to Harry, who placed it back into his pocket.

"Was that it? Can I take these now?" Harry asked.

The man nodded, a looked at the impresive stack of books. Then Harry again looked at the large stack, which was easily above his head. "On second thought, can I pick these up later?"

"As you wish..." The man answered, with a look that could best be described as I-told-you-so.

Harry left the store, and ignored the crowd of boys his age peering into a store-front window. Instead of entering the Quidditch store, Harry entered the store next to it. Harry looked at his list, and realized he forgot a few items. The store he entered was called Stationers. Inside, a mild-looking woman worked behind the desk. She looked up, and said as if she did many times before, "The Quidditch Store is the next store over, son."

"Well then I'll try to remember that." He answered back at her, annoyed. She looked up as he turned and went looking at the available materials. He ignored the woman as she looked at him, suspicting he was going to try and steal something.

He picked up a number of quills, parachment, and ink. Enough, he hoped, to last through the year. He paid without saying a word to lady behind the counter. He just placed the items into his cauldron, and walked out, missing a bushy brown haired girl walk in.

Although he knew he didn't need anything else, Harry had not seen Hagrid. Waiting for a while, he lost patience and went looking at the store fronts again. He traveled into a few, but had not bought anything. After a while, he came upon a junk store. Harry was careful going inside, weary of what was inside.

The store surpised Harry. It was better lit then some of the other stores he entered. There majority of the store was devoted to used robes, but fair amount wasn't. He had no need for any more clothes, Harry decided, and went into the other section, which had many varied items. The man behind the counter noted Harry's entry, and walked behind him as he went through the rows of junk.

"That was a mirror, but the other image of the past owner never left." The man said as Harry picked up a golden hand mirror, and true, the image was not of himself, but a young woman who looked like she came from a long gone era. "I'll make a deal with you, buy any other item, and that one is half off." Harry was intreguied.

"Why half off, I mean, won't you loss money?" Harry asked respectfully.

The man laughed. "Well yes, but that's why I'm not in the junk business. Truthfully I don't need to work, but I'm lonely in my old age, and keeping busy helps alot." He answered with a smile.

Harry took a liking to the man and asked, "Well, I need a bag..."

"A bag you say, I have them by the aisle full." He said as he led Harry to the Aisle next to the one the were currently in. There were boxes, bags, and cartons, of every shape and color you could imagine. "Well, how much do you need to carry?" The man said with a smile.

"Well... alot, I guess. I'm going to school, and I need something..." As he contiuned on, the man jumped into a stack of bags, and starting throwing them as Harry contiuned on. After a dozen, the man prompted Harry to have a look. He gave a amazing description of each.

"Well, this one seems intresting," Harry said as the man picked up a mauve bag.

"I don't think you'd like it. I mean it works, but... well... it works most of the time... The company who made them sometimes lost items... important ones, if you catch my drift..."

"Oh.." Harry said simply.

"How about this one?" the store owner asked. It was black, with hints of red. Harry picked up the bag, and liked the rough feeling of the leather. "It can hold just about anything, but it's quite old. Some of the compartments, "as he said this, he showed Harry the zippers (Harry thought the thing looked much like a american football from a top angle) which were across the length of the bag, "Some of the compatments aren't any bigger then the bag." He demonstrated by placing his arm in a compartment, and fit his entire arm into it. He shut the zipper and opened the next compatment and tried the it again, but this time as he reached in, Harry could see exactly where his hand stopped.

"See? Plus, the bag lost it's weight charm years ago, if you put anything inside of it, you'll be carrying the full weight." Harry decided to buy the bag, knowing he'd need it. True to his promise, Harry also got the mirror half price, and planned to make a return his next visit. They shook hands, and Harry left for the bookstore, going to recieve his order.

The same man who charged the items was still at the counter, and helped him pack the books into the magic bag Harry just bought. It was heavy, but Harry just threw a shoulder strap over his shoulder and marched off to wait for Hagrid.

It was early afternon, and Hadrid came onto the steert from further down the street then Harry traveled to. The giant man spotted Harry, and waved to get his attention.

"Well, 'ary, better get going. Hear about the Daily Prophet?"

"You mean the newspaper, I read a copy..." Harry answered.

"Did ya now? Good. Hear about the special edition?"

"No, can't say I have."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Well, best be off. Just hold on to the wheel..."

Harry didn't care to know what wheel he was talking about, but his attention was drawn away from the series of pops coming closer to them. Hagrid pulled a steering wheel out of his jacket and started counting " One." Along with the pops, Harry heard something coming from the street. "Two." Hagrid closed his eyes, as yelling started coming from down the street. It was a joyous yelling. He hadn't been able to make out the words. "Three."

Harry felt being pulled back, strongly, at his naval. He was not use to the odd feeling as he felt pushing air away as if it were a wall. The surroundings beame a blur, and he never made out the words the people started yelling on Diagon Alley.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived is ALIVE! Harry's Alive!"

* * *

Author's note: Well, end of the chapter. Please read and review. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. Please ask any questions about the plot, I'll do my best to answer them... Here's some you might be having now:

**Was that Hermione in Stationers?**

Well, how many bushy brown haired girls are there?

**Where's Draco? Wouldn't he be in Madam Malkin's?**

He was, but that would be a different day. Since there was no Dursley's, there wa no delay getting Harry to the alley.

**Intresting clothing, will it come in handy?**

No, I made Harry buy an expensive cloak just to look cool in as he goes cuts people in half...

**What was with the ending?**

The wizarding thought Harry was dead. More will be explained in the next chapter. The pope were the SE of the Daily Prophet Hagrid asked about.


	4. Practice

Author's Note: Well , thanks for the reviews dear readers. I'll try to now make the next chapter, and any readers for my other story, it's on hold for the time being. On with the story...

* * *

Whatever Harry was expecting, it was not what he saw.

He and the giant Hagrid were standing in the middle of a field, with stands on all sides. The stands had risen to amazing heights, the likes Harry had not seen before. Each of the stands stood facing to the center of the field where Harry was standing, and three gold hoops opposing each other. The entire field seemed empty, the wind blowing the flags and banners in the wind, and as Harry felt the wind, he felt a chill go up his back.

Beyond the empty field, Harry was even more surpised at what else greeted his arrival. There was a large mediveal castle. Towers came up from the keep, large towers, like fingers coming from the grave. The castle looked old and decayed from the outside. The stones looked cracked and weathered, but at the same time, seemed to call out to Harry telling him that I will contiune.

Harry took a look at the passing grounds as Hagrid led them into the keep. Hary contiuned walking behind Hagrid as he walked into the castle's enterance. The heavy wooden doors creaked as a flood of warmth came from within.

The two walked through the hallways of the castle. Hagrid, Harry could tell, was leading him somewhere. Passing him were armors of days gone by, as well as portraits that moved and whispered as the two walked further into the castle's halls.

When Hagrid reached a gargoyle, he stopped. The gargoyle moved when Hagrid told him, "Hershey's with Almonds," but did not enter the passage way that opened up.

"'arry, Dumbledore wants to talk to yah, alone," the giant told the boy. He turned and took Harry's bags with him.

The gargoyle looked at Harry ackwardly, as if waiting for him to enter. He did, slowly. The passage way opened up to a stairway, but as Harry stepped onto it, he felt all the stairs lurch, and jumped back. He realized that the stairs posed no threat, and got back onto the moving staircase. It revolved it's way up, and stopped when it reached a door. On the wooden door, there was only a gold knocker, in the shape of a bird that had wings spead out and rising into the air.

Before Harry could knock, the door opened up. As it opened, Harry walked into the room. Harry's eyes adjusted to the light, and noticed the room he walked into was a office. Various trinkets lined the walls, of any color imanginable, and shapes that baffled Harry's imagination.

As he looked around the room, he saw the large desk in the center of the round room. Behind stood a man with half moon spectales, and looked oddly familiar.

"You're the man from the picture." Harry realized out loud.

"I must admit, I have alot alot of pictures taken, young Harry. What picture do you speak of?" The man said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"It's not that important. You are Dumbledore, correct?" Harry didn't feel like describing the picture and fall off subject with the man so soon.

"Straight to business, I see. Well, " Dumbledore paused, "I am the Headmaster of this school. We teach yound wizards and witches to use magic, and, "he pasused for another second, seeming to choose the words he wanted to say, " Your parents were two of the finest magic users ever to grace the halls of this school."

"My parents? Did you know them?" Harry was hopeful to learn why he had never grown up with his family.

"Know, why, yes, I did." The man's eyes became unfocused, as if remembering times long gone. "I think it's important you know why you have the scar, Harry...

A long time ago, before you were born, there was a powerful wizard. He came here, and was perhaps the greastest student I've seen. But he became drunk with power, he lost his humanity. He started dark rituals that made him more powerful, less human. He attacked the community, very few people stood up aganist him. Your parents did."

"Is that why they're dead?" Harry spoke softly.

"Yes, but it's more complex then that, but you will have to wait till you're ready to hear that. Where was I? Oh yes...

Since you're parents stood up aganist Voldemort, they had to go into hiding. They had you, then they were betrayed by a friend. Voldemort came and killed them."

"Is that everything?" Harry interupted.

"Not quite. Although they died, you lived. The same night Voldemort disappeared. You also gained a scar on your forehead, a curse scar. I was able to hide you away from our world, since it wouldn't be safe for the boy who lived to be out in the open. I am sure you can understand that..."

Harry only nodded a answer back.

"Forgive my weak explanation... I'm sure you'll find out that there's more to it, but let's save that for another time. Now school will start within a week, but I don't see a point in you leaving, with no family to take care of you. Thankfully, I had a guest cancel our appointment at last minute, so there's a guest quarters that's ready. Hagrid will show you the way."

Harry had one thing on his mind, "Headmaster, so I have absolutaley no family?"

"Well, " the headmaster again seemed to choose what he was going to say, "you do, but with the rise of Voldemort, I could not keep in contact with them, and they disappeared. But I assure you, it is no great loss." With a wave the Headmaster gave, Harry understood it to be the signal to leave. "Please feel free to use the grounds."

Sure enough, at the bottom of the stairs was Hagrid.

"Ah. 'ary, seems you're a celebrity already." The giant handed him overa newspaper, and the thin stack of papers seemed devoted to him, entirely. Harry flipped through the newspaper, noting everything, to the story about his parents school days to the time they were betrayed by Sirius Black. He hadn't read much when the got to the guest quarters. He stopped reading the paper, and looked at the room he entered. It was not much different then the room at the inn.

The things he bought were already waiting for him at the foot of his bed. He paid them no attention, instead reading the paper. He spent his time reading the entire paper, and learned everything he could. There was but a single picture of his parents together, and he carefully ripped it out. The rest of the paper was mostly speculation. Harry was surpised to learn thatmost of the people thought he was dead, since the Ministry was not able to find him.

He fell asleep without any dreams.

When he awoke, Harry felt the need to walk, to at least get a feel for the castle. He took his wand after slipping into a school robe. He left the majority of his things alone, planning to sort them later.

As Harry walked, he mapped out the place in his mind. He was careful to remember where the guest room was, but soon enough found out that the school was simple enough once you got the hang of it. He couldn't recall where everything was, but knew at least the general direction of the major places, like the Entrance hall or Feasting Hall.

Harry took a while to find his room again. Although he remembered where it was, he had no idea how to get there. When he did get there, he decided it would be best to practice. For the first time since he left his village, Harry looked at the swords from Edo Castle. Years of training had been good to Harry, he out skilled most of the children he knew, most of them being older then he is. He learned how to appreciate workmanship in his materials.

The katana he held in his hands was not perfectly balanced, as one would expect. It was heavy in the blade, but not overly so. It was still light in his hands, but the sword came down much faster then a balanced sword would. As Harry examined the blade, he noticed many scratches, not shallow, but deep in the blade. Harry realized instantly that these blades had been used before.

He took a slah at an invisable oppenent. The graceful arc the sword made so entranced Harry, he had not noticed he contiuned contuing down invisable oppenents. Although he would of preferred some human opposition, he felt with every cut of the sword another shadow fell. More invloved he got with his attacks, more of his stregnth he put behind every cut. The shadows became more dangerous, more numerous.

Harry starded feeling the strain of slashing for the better part of an hour. Soon, every cut became desperate. The shadows Hary created started becoming more life like. His imagination gave them a personility. One was careful, another went head-long into attacks. As he dismembered one, another would appear. He felt as if the shadows were almost real. He was all over the room, sweat lining the path Harry took around the room. He imagined parrying their attacks. Soon, he found himself charging one. It jumped back as Harry would do in such an attack. Harry had not stoped though, He leapt into the air, and cut the shadow into two.

As he did, the sword stopped when he cut through his oppenent. He couldn't pull it out of the shadow, and it dissapated. Harry realized he partialy cut hrough the bed and found it had been stuck in the wooden box at the foot of his bed. He stood up, and laughed. He didn't hear the pop.

"Dinner is ready..."

Harry jumped and turned around to face the voice.

"Oh! Weddy scared young one. Weddy bad..." She started tearing up.

"No, no, I was just startled. Dinner you say?" Harry tried not to start the creature crying.

"Yes, young one." Harry found it hard not to noticethe reature looking at the sword in the box. "It will be brought up to you. Does young master use big knives?" The creature said as it pointed one of it's long figures to Harrey's sword. "Master of Slytherin uses big knives too...But he come tomorrow..."

"Thank you, I guess" Harry said, thinking of who this master was.

When the small, big-headed creature left with another pop, a platter appeared on the bed. On it appeared Harry's favorite food, fried fish over rice. There was also a rice cake, which Harry also promptly enjoyed.

He had not eaten much since he left the village.

After his lonely dinner, Harry pulled the sword from the box and resheathed it. He didn't notice the piece of paper that had fell from handle as he did, instead going to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, his is the part where I'll answer any questions you guys have

**How trustworthy is Dumbledore?**

Oh, Dumbledore is very trustworthy, just like the books.

**Master of Slytherin? Swords?**

Well, I assume I'm going to make master of Slytherin Snape, but I make no promises, I might make it Draco. And not Eastern style swords, like Harry knows, but European fencing.

Well, I worte this after reading Half-Blood Prince. Quite hard, conidering it was four in the mourning. I must admit, Rowling has balls for what she did. Any readers of HBP will now what I mean. Happy readings.


	5. A Surpise Sorting

Hagakure: A Harry Potter Story

The young Harry had woken up better then he had since he left the village. Harry felt better then ever, although he still felt a pang of guilt, not being able to return to his home. He put on his robe, and out of habit, attached his katana and tanto, or the long sword and dagger, underneath his robe.

He went outside his door, into the hallway. He tried to recall the way to the great hall, but couldn't remeber exactly where. He just picked a direction and started moving in that way. When the hallways opened up into the great hall, the young samaurai felt relived he didn't have to backtrack. He went outside, and walked towards a path.

He followed this path for some time, it seemed well trodden, but not by humans, but some steed drawing a wheeled cart. For at least an hour, the sun rose higher as Harry contiuned on the path. The castle had hidden itself away in the hills, but another set of structures became visable. It looked like a large village, with shops and houses dotted across the main road.

The little village had very little people in it, one or two at times scurrying across from store to store. All the while, Harry watched the town grow as he approached, and soon was in the center of the town. By now means as grand as Diagon Alley was, it was much more of a homier fell to Harry. No one was rushed, and took pleasure in their shopping.

Harry walked into the stores, and many wonders abound. There were sweets he had never dreamed of, and so many other things. He had a sweet tooth, but never had the chance to indulge in it until then. So he bought a robeful of sweets, and started on them immediately. The indulgence was the only thing of the trip he remembered, since a robed man came walking down another road, making a beeline towards Harry and robes billowing out behind him.

"Mr. Potter, my, how you do look like your father... "he barely spoke, then, "Follow me. The headmaster wants you ON campus, you are not allowed to leave school grounds again without an escort. As the headmaster would have it, I was here to collect you, boy." He turned away with a sneer on his face. Not another word was said between the two as they walked quickly back to the keep.

He did not travel out of the castle for the next few days. Only one thing of intrest happened, and that was when the doors to Hogwarts opened, and in came hundreds of students.

Harry was waiting in a antechamber of the great hall when the other first years arrived. One of the teachers told him what was happening earlier that day, and was prepared for the sorting hat. What he was not prepared for, though, was the silence when his name was called by the stren looking woman holding a scroll. The silence was deafening to the samauri as every eye was upon him.

_Indeed, a great mind, loyal, brave, cunning,_ voiced a foreign entinty in his head, he could feel memories being touched and probed, but not threatened by it. _A very hard customer, this would be so much easier if you wanted to be put in a house... but... if you're really a samauri... **Hufflepuff**_ the last part coming out louder then the rest, and he realized everyone heard it. Not a sound was made from another house as everyone watched the wizard make his way to the only table clapping.

Author's Note: A update! I know, it's amazing. And you all thought I might abandon this story. Let me explain my new update plan: every two weeks one of my stories will be updated. If by some odd chance I get a shitload of reviews, it'll change. So unless I die or get hospitalized, I'll update this story in a month and a half.

So, this chapter sucks, I know. It's going somewhere, and soon, but this is just a bridge chapter. Short, too. Deal with it.


	6. First Fight

Hagakure: A Harry Potter Story

The feast had ended, so Harry followed the Prefects, as they introduced themselves, alongside the other younger students. They went to a lower level, and they stopped at a door across a painting of lions and leopards, and Harry heard one student say, "They're missing bears…"

"Not really," said one Prefect, "Honey badgers are hunted by these animals, so it's easy to remember where the H.H. is at. Run straight away from your enemies'," Saying that, he ran straight into a door without opening it and passed right through it.

"Cedric was just showing off…" replied the other prefect with a role of her eyes, "It's just an illusion, won't stop anyone from entering the H.H., or Hufflepuff House. Of course, no one's tried to bother us in a couple years in our house." She paused for a second staring at the large group. "Err… hurm… I guess we should pass through now…"

Harry was the first of the group to enter. Inside was a rather homey, well lit sitting area with potted plants of all kind on every surface they'd fit. Alongside the two opposite walls to Harry's left and right, he noticed, were two hallways, making the area looking like a giant "H". By now, the rest of the first-years had entered, and were also marveling at their seven-year home. The female Prefect had followed them, and started, "This is Hufflepuff's house. This area is the common room, where any house meetings will be held, or just about anything else that's you can't do in your dorm. The dorms are mostly open to change, just let a Prefect know before you change rooms. That said, no one is allowed to bunk with a person of the opposite sex until fifth year, and when you all reach seventh year each get their own private area for just two people. Most of the time, you'll be free to room with whoever you want after the first term, but until then you'll have to room with a fourth year that'll show you around until you get used to Hogwarts."

Another voice boomed, "All fourth years, come over here now. First-years are now open." The other Prefect, Cedric, came around with a group just about as big as the first years. Each one of the forth years came and picked out one first-year. Most were friendly enough, but Harry saw that there were more of the older students then younger. Within a couple minutes, there were four older students, and only Harry left.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" asked one of the fourth years.

"Yes,"

"I don't want to deal with a first year, I'm really bad with younger kids. I'm out." Said the guy on Harry's left.

"Neither am I…"

"Ryan, we all know you just want to room with Donny…." Cedric replied.

"Err…." Ryan stumbled out.

"Alright, you're out. Just between me and Jacobs…." The prefect trailed off in thought

"Flip of the coin?"Jacobs suggested.

Without another word, Cedric pulled out a golden coin out of his pocket. He flipped both sides to show it wasn't fake, then threw it high in the air. Harry felt a small warmth tingle up his spine, feeling something amiss in the air. The coin landed, and Cedric said, "Call it."

"Tails"

Again, Harry got the same feeling of weirdness. They both looked at the floor where the coin was, and it showed heads.

"The boy-who-disappeared is mine. But you get a room without a first."

Harry followed Cedric to one of the rooms, and once in the small room, Harry said "You cheated."

That stopped Cedric quickly. "What?!"

"I said you cheated." Harry said.

The older boy smiled. "You noticed? Not many can… Well, I didn't cheat, I never said we couldn't use magic. He just assumed we couldn't."

Harry didn't really care, but was interested on how he did it without a wand.

"I didn't use a wand. It's wandless magic. Very rare, very difficult. I guess I couldn't do more than a small Lumos or something simple like that, but to just change the way the coin fell was really small compared to stopping it, or summoning it. Plus it would tell Jacobs I… err…" He caught himself before saying cheated' Next, Cedric asked where he hid the past couple years.

"Mostly in a small village. I didn't know I was famous until a month or so ago, because I was the only wizard in the village. I suppose some others knew of magic, though…."

Harry liked Cedric well enough. They talked for an hour or so, before Cedric said they should get ready for bed, since it would be Harry's first lessons the next day, and most of it was fairly boring. So Harry decided to agree with the older boy, and then went into a light sleep.

On the way to breakfast the next morning, Harry met with Hannah Abbott. Seeing as both their fourth years left early, they decided to go together. They both talked and hit off the beginnings of a friendship, seeing as both didn't know too many other students. Really, Hannah talked a lot more, but wasn't bothered by Harry's Spartan language, but rather found it amusing. On the way however, they met with another group of Hufflepuffs being ganged up by a larger group of Slytherins.

Hannah decided to investigate. "What seems to be the problem, Slytherin members?"

"What's this, another Puff? Sounds like fun. Teach them, Montague, of who's boss of the lower levels," ordered one of the students.

Harry knew that, at that moment, he must protect the innocent.

Montague walked with arrogance and wand pointed at the duo. Hannah froze, but Harry reacted. In two very large strides, he was holding the wrong-end of the wand held by the older thug, and with his other hand strike the wrist so as to disarm, painfully, the older boy. Immediately, several various colored magics whizzed past Harry as he hid behind the stunned Slytherin. Harry wished he would have kept some of his weapons on him, instead of listening to Dumbledore about safety of the castle.

Fortunately, the boy he just disarmed was hit with a number of curses and such, so Harry used his body as a shield and ran to the two boys shooting spells at him. He pushed the human shield into the larger boy, and then kicked the other boy on the inside of the knee, kicking him down before giving him a devastating open palmed strike to his neck, sending his head to the floor with a loud thud. It was at this point that Harry fell to the floor, with a numb feeling now stretching across his entire back, alongside the loss of the ability to control his legs.

"You're going to pay for that, you puff. We rule down here." Harry felt the boy come to his side, and then a hard kick to his ribs. Now on his back, the older boy laughed at his pain. The other puffs looked too shocked to act. Harry felt another kick in his ribs as the older boy came back to him after checking the boy Harry just knocked out. Harry was able to turn himself back onto his stomach, and reached out for the standing boy's feet.

"Begging already? I…" before he could finish, Harry use his grip to shove his shoulder into the older boy's knee cap, bringing him down quickly screaming with his dislocated knee. This is the situation that both Hufflepuff Prefects walked into, with Professor Snape walking into it from the opposite hallway.

A/N: So, I'm not dead. I'm just as surprised as you are. Anyway, anyone who is still reading, thank you for your support. I'm now back into FF… well, writing at any rate. Your reviews, however, are what will keep me going, so please review.


End file.
